TARDIS POV Season 30
by bluecougar712
Summary: Yeah!  Donna's season!  this, the specials, 11, than I'm done!  Untill season 32 starts D:  but than I'll just post on Saturdays right after the episode airs.  :
1. Partners In Crime

**I know my April Fool's joke was lame and overdone, but whatever. I lost a bet. I'm skipping Time Crash, because it was a bit too short for me to get a 100-200 (that's my limit) drabble out of it, and I don't particularly like Voyage Of The Damned, so I'm just gonna take this excuse not to do it. *sigh* Well, I guess it's time for me to un-bold my cursor… then connect to my inner TARDIS… then start writing poetry… then start converting it into drabbles… then start posting… What've I gotten myself into DX. JK, these are hard work but I love it!**

Partners In Crime (Again)

My Doctor and I were alone. Again. I don't really understand why his loneliness hurts him so much. Being alone with only him never really bothered me. You can't feel alone if it's all you've ever known.

Never mind that, though. My Doctor needed a human, someone who could touch and hug him, and give him everything I couldn't. Not in this form at least. So I remembered Donna, and traced human communication interfaces and satellite images, and traced her to see her path throughout the world in search of my Doctor.

_Doctor?_

"Huh?"

_There's a human organization, Adipose industries. Obvious from the name, they're awfully suspicious. And they're main product is a weight loss pill! They say "The fat just walks away!"_

"You're right, that is suspicious. I say we investigate."

_That's what I'm saying. Let's go._

Checkmate. Again.


	2. The Fires Of Pompeii

**Okay, so, me and NomadGirl12 have a little debate going on. So, she thinks that in the EBNAHS sequel, there should be human TARDISxDoctor. I think that's sick and twisted. Post you're opinion in a review.**

The Fires Of Pompeii (Lever)

I hate to say it, but Donna might be better than Martha. She's no Romona, and she didn't kill a dalek with a baseball bat, but she did what neither I nor any other companion could do. She pulled the lever.

I wish I could be human, or timelady, or even something like "Compassion," so I could have been there for my Doctor. But I can never pull the lever. So I have to really on Donna to be there to pull the level for me. For him. Because, as long as I'm a flipping BOX, I still need companions just as much as my Doctor does. I need Donna to push the lever when I can't.

**Okay, NO MORE AUTHORS NOTES! I'm even annoying myself now.**


	3. Planet Of The Ood

Planet Of The Ood (Circles)

The Ood were bound by a circle. The never ending circle of captivity, slavery, and death. Over and over and over again. My Doctor is bound by a circle of loving and losing everyone, even his own planet. Even Donna will leave eventually, all we can do is hope she just won't die. I'm stuck in a loop of being a box. Okay, that's not really a circle, but still. We all, no matter how perfect our life seems, are stuck in a circle of some sort. Perhaps only the circle of boring life like Donna's was, but we all have our circles.


	4. The Sontaran Stratagem ANDThe Poison Sky

The Sontaran Stratagem (Geniuses)

If I were to tell a human that their child was a teenage genius, they would be extremely happy. Proud that their child might be able to improve the world, and do something great.

I completely disagree.

I don't think I've ever met a human who reached "genius" status while a teenager who wasn't corrupted at at least one point in their life. Take Rattigan for example. He's incredibly smart, he's done great for the world, but nobody ever contradicts him. Maybe that's why he agreed to help the Sontarans.

Screw humans, I don't think I've ever met a non-corrupted genius EVER. Well, maybe my Doctor. But I'm not so sure…


	5. The Doctor's Daughter

The Doctor's Daughter (Unnamed)

What is in a name? There are so many without a name now. Jack, who's real name, we never learned. Me myself, simply a machine without a name to most humans. My Doctor, Theta Sigma, who runs and hides from his name so blindly sometimes I wonder if he even has one. My Doctor, who has adapted many names throughout the years. The Oncoming Storm. John Smith. The Lonely Angel. My Doctor and Jack, the heroes with no names.

Maybe that's why I was so overjoyed when Donna named Jenny.


	6. The Unicorn And The Wasp

The Unicorn and the Wasp (Coincidences)

My Doctor and my lives seem to be so full of coincidences. Back with the ninth Doctor, and his Rose, we met Charles Dickens on Christmas, surrounded be ghosts. That last time we saw Jack on satellite five, his departure seemed much like Agatha Harkness' from earth comics.

My Doctor's commonly used fake name, John Smith, was also the name of his human doppelganger. Torchwood, the organization that seems to be haunting us even through Jack, anagrams to "Doctor Who?" a question my Doctor gets asked so much.

And now, with Donna, we meet Agatha Christie in the middle of a murder mystery. What's next, in this world of coincidences?


	7. Silence In the Library

Silence In The Library (Mystery)

River Song. Interesting name. It took every amount of my self-control to keep from reading her mind, sifting through her memories… It really didn't help her mind was so wide open to me, either!

It's a mystery to my Doctor and I how she will meet us eventually. It's a mystery to her how my Doctor has no recollection of her. But, I reminded my Doctor, we must focus on the mystery presenting itself in front of us now: The Mystery Of The Library.

**Is it just me, or is that a Nancy Drew title?**


	8. Forest Of The Dead

Forest Of The Dead (Lost)

My poor, poor Doctor. He has lost so many companions, friends, family, yet he must keep going. He has to be the superior timelord, saving the universe again and again, but the last timelord. He has to be alone.

My Doctor. The Lonely God. The one, the only one able to save the universe over and over again, not dying, not fading, always constant. He looks down on Jack as a fixed point, but never realized how fixed he is himself. Saving the universe, so many times that his own thread is woven so thoroughly into the fabric of the universe. While everyone else is lost.


	9. Midnight

Midnight (Never)

They hurt my Doctor. They nearly killed him. Those pathetic little humans attacked him while he was obviously under someone else's control. He wasn't armed, he couldn't defend himself, yet they still tried to through him out into the X-tonic sun.

I could sense my Doctor and Donna coming back to me, but all I could feel was rage burning at my heart. My Doctor wouldn't need rage now. He'd need compassion, and patience. Patience I did not have at the moment.

I needed to burn my rage off on _someone_, so I projected myself outside of my small box restraints. A humanoid, solid, hologram. Good enough for at least half an hour. More than the amount of time I'd need.

Using this new, artificial, form I ran down the halls of the Leisure Palace, until I found the man I was looking for.

"Biff Cane?" An actual voice. Strange.

The man spun around, revealing a blackening eye. Good old Donna. "Yes?'

"Hello. I'm a friend of the Doctor's." I smiled at him menacingly.

"I didn't do anything! It was my horrible son, he did it!" he smiled apologetically. "Such a trouble maker."

I began to walk away. "Alright, I'll just…" I spun around sharply, and jabbed my fist into his gut. "Kick your sorry behind from here to Skaro!"

A minute or two later, I bent down over him as he was slowly going unconscious. "Touch that skinny rag of an alien, and you'll be sorry."

I got back just before my Doctor and Donna.


	10. Turn Left

Turn Left (Chances)

Donna's adventure truly terrified her, but I think it's safe to say it scared me far worse.

Because, sifting through her memories, I saw so many opportunities…

Because without Donna, there is no doubt in my mind that my Doctor would have died a long time ago. Even if someone else had saved him in that Racknoss incident, without her advice to "find someone," I don't think he'd have agreed to take Martha. And even with Martha, he still seemed to have a phsycotic deathwish all of 2007. He let that Plasmavore suck away his blood. He took an incredible amount of liberties shortly after meeting Shakespear. He jumped from car to car over and over again on New Earth.

There were so, so many chances he would have died. Thank you so much Donna. Thank you for saving him.


	11. The Stolen Earth

The Stolen Earth (Reunion)

How could I have not noticed this before? The subwave network, linking us all together! It's brilliant! Undercover, unnoticeable, and a bit Torchwood- but brilliant!

Harriet Jones, joining them all together, and, yes, I know who she is. What, it's not like I'd forget!

Jack, Ianto, and Gwen, all from Torchwood, good ol' Jack!

Martha Jones! Knew we'd see her again…

Donna's family, that's good. Too bad they don't have a webcam.

Sarah Jane Smith! And her son… Good kid, a child genius with good intentions. Reminds me of my Doctor.

And Rose.

I guess I'll never be rid of the bloody stalker blond.


	12. Journey's End

Journey's End (Again)

Again? Seriously? Is this a trend? I mean really, why is it that every time I see Rose, she does something stupid that inevitably puts my Doctor in danger? And, after I point that out to him numerous times, why does he still love her? And, after all that, why do I hesitate to kill her?

And, why does at least one Doctor/companion die/leave every year? Why does my Doctor always end up alone?

And why, pray tell, does he ignore Jack? Jack won't die or age like other companions. He'll even outlive the Doctor. If they'd just travel together, we'd all never have to be alone. My Doctor knows that Jack would love to travel with us. He's just waiting for my Doctor to admit that he needs him. Which my Doctor would never do.

And why, will SOMEBODY tell me, do I think in drabble form?


	13. The Next Doctor

**Yes, I'm putting the specials at the end of season 30. I count them separately, but most people are already subscribed to this one and it's so short, I want to make sure, y'all find it! (Not that I don't see the point of writing only for myself, I just didn't want to get to season 31 and everybody review saying "Hey! What, no specials?") Also, after this I promise, no more longer-than-the-chapter-itself A/N's. I know y'all probably don't read this anyways! XD**

* * *

><p>The Next Doctor (Impostures)<p>

We're alone again. Again, for crying out loud! You know, these things would go much faster if I'd just skip the "alone" bits and get straight to the next companion.

Also, we could really do away with all those imposture we've they not learned? The London Investigators 'N Detective Agency tried to save the world (not really, but still.) and where did it get them?

Jenny-well, she's actually not that bad. Maybe we'll meet her again someday.

And, above all others, possibly the worst imposture we've had is Jackson lake. Because he honestly believes he _is_ my Doctor. He even has a "TARDIS" and a "Companion." And he's in grave danger.

I think it's time to pay him a visit.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, okay, not my best. But at least I didn't just type random words like I wanted to. I'm not <strong>_**that**_** fond of this episode, I haven't seen it in a while, and J'AI BLOC DE AUTUER! That's right, I have been struck down by the evil goddess of writer's block. So, if there were any lines that caught your interest in the 2008-2009 Christmas specials, or even just something other than the mega-angst that made you think, PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW! Especially something for EoT! I want to try angst (I've never done that in one of these!), but I want to give it a TARDIS POV twist and, above all, not go down the heavily-clichéd road of "TARDIS-takes-Doctor-to-see-Rose-against-his-own-will." **

**btw, did I spell "Imposture" right? That'd be embarrassing...  
><strong>


	14. Planet Of The Dead

Planet Of The Dead (Sucked)

My Doctor was sucked away from me. AGAIN! I mean seriously, first Rose, then the "Bad Wolf" shenanigan, then that "Devil" thing, then an uncountable amount of incidents involving a parallel world, then the end of the universe, then the MASTER, then the Titanic, then the whole "Daleks Are Back Again And They've Got A Super Clichéd Bomb" thing (THAT was a strange, strange day. I mean, _oh-look, it's Rose! We're all on facebook! Oh no, he's dead- wait, no he's not- wait, why's the hand bubbling? Then it was all Donna and I are dying, oh no! Wait, there are two? Wait the squid's a traitor? Then Fans: Awe, they're back together again! Me: Nope! Psych! Then Davies had the INSANE idea of getting rid of Donna! _It was just WEIRD!) But, seriously, how many times does he have to get sucked away from me?

Because, pun most certainly intended, it sucks.

**This was a bit scattered, I know, but I decided to take Ace of Gallifrey's advice, then I couldn't write anything, then I thought "What's gotten the most positive feedback: Fourth Wall, Poking-Fun-At-Some-Of-The-Worse-Plots, and Rose-Bashing!" And so I made possibly the worst mistake you can make in media, and combined everything people like into one deal. (Even though it didn't have much anti-Rose) I like the concept of y'all giving me ideas… Maybe this could continue even after my writer's block passes? I could get a lot of ideas from y'all, chose wether or not to use them, and maybe get inspired… It's actually really handy for my creative process! **

**PS: And the A/N was 127 words, and the drabble was 153 words, so technically it's no longer.**


	15. The Waters Of Mars

The Waters Of Mars (Fears)

My worst fears have come alive. He's finally done it. MY Doctor, the only Timelord I could ever trust after what they did to me*, and he's betrayed me. My Doctor, the timelord victorious, evil. My Doctor, finally reduced to the level of the Master. Even in my most twisted nightmares, this has never been the case.

But I'm not entirely innocent. I helped him, I could have stopped all of this. But I wanted to save her so badly. Adelaide Brooke, that wonderful woman who's fate was pushed upon her so suddenly. Pushed on her by my Doctor.

Pushed on her by me.

**Okay, I've found a way to combat writer's block: Teardrop by Massive Attack. Seriously, I play it, open a word document, and say "Write! And finish it before that song ends!" And I pretty much race against the song to finish. Even though the dreaded BLOC DE AUTUER is gone, keep your suggestions coming!**

**Oh and the footnote, **

***that's a mega spoiler for EBNAHS! I mean really, you thought a REAL TARDIS could just become human like that? No...  
><strong>


	16. The End Of Time Part One

The End Of Time- Part One (Wish)

I wish I could tell you, Donna Noble. I wish that I could materialize right outside your door and carry you away with my Doctor and me. But I can't. Well, I can, but it would destroy you. And I would never want to put you through anything like that.

Thank you, for saving my Doctor. Thank you for being the best companion we've had in a long time. I wish that I could whisper my secrets, your secrets, into your ears as you sleep, and lure you back to my Doctor as I have done so many times before. But I can't. I can't bring you back.

But I sure as hell won't let the Master hurt you for what I've done to you.


End file.
